Blue Rings on Flesh
by AskMe
Summary: Kirk, Drugs, Random Blue Aliens, Spock. FUN. Spirk, RandomBlueAliens/Kirk on stxi kink meme somewhere


Spock watches as the blue alien forces his hard ridged cock into Kirk's mouth, laughing and moaning to his friends, who were already squirting thick jets of white semen all over Kirk. The one fucking his arse with forceful intensity catches Spock's eye and freezes for a moment. But he sees the bulge in Spock's tight black regulation slacks and his comfortable position and grins wildly, before starting to push his penis in and out of Kirk's anus again. Jim reacts, his pupils blown and his cock leaking pre-come all over the dirt floor of the alley, and moans around the dick in his mouth, forcing himself back into the penetration.

It is the hottest thing Spock has ever seen, but he would rather it was his phallus pushing Jim toward ecstasy. He lets the Aliens have their turn, rubbing his crotch to the rhythm of their thrusts and comes into his pants every time Jim does. There are five of the blue skinned aliens and each of them takes their desires out on Jim at least twice, in positions Spock has noted for educational purposes. Kirk on his knees, shoulders and face in the dirt interests him most. It made Jim moan like a whore.

When they are done they leave his Captain in the dirt, wrists still bound by the Alien who saw him, and walk, laughing, into the crowds. He thinks they have surpassed the optimum alcohol content that was healthy, but does not find it in him to care – they have not only left him with the gift of Jim Tiberius Kirk submissive and aroused, but also a slim blue cock ring, thrown carelessly into the shadows where he stood. He finds this new development intriguing.

Spock moved towards his prey, his hard cock pulsing, Kirk raises his sperm splattered face to look at Spock and the Vulcan sees the wide blown pupils and delayed reaction times that suggest either drugs or alcohol. Either way it is attractive to Spock and he undoes his pants, his green penis springs out and smirks as Jim looks at him through his lashes and opens his mouth, sucking and licking when Spock enters it. His cheeks hollow from the action and the Vulcan find the sight of Jim's pouty reddened lips wrapped willingly around his cock is ... fascinating.

He soon cannot control himself and is thrusting wildly into Jim's pretty cock sucking lips. He has enough control to wipe the sperm off of Kirk before he pulls out of Kirk's mouth to come all over his face. He does not want his semen mingling with that off the others who have had Kirk tonight. Jim moans obligingly and slips his tongue out to taste the white liquid on his face, which Spock cannot remember him doing for the others. This pleases him.

He smoothes his fingers over his semen and collects it, then, eyes warm and possessive, pushed the finger into his Captains mouth. The think pink lips undulate around his finger and makes Spock groan. He yanks Jim up and turns him around, Kirk's cock is flaccid but Spock can tell from the sounds and the small thrusts backwards into Spock's erection that he is enjoying himself. Spock fellates him until he is erect before slipping on the alien's gift. Spock takes hold of the thin chain holding the handcuffs together and pulls. They split like paper chains under his strength. He pushes Jim's hands against the walls, entwines them with his own and thrusts in. Hard and fast until Jim rubs himself again him, eyes wild mouth open and pushing out small aroused noises, tears streamed from Kirk's bright blue eyes at the sensations Spock creates for him.

"Please, please, fuck me!" every push, every penetration, every touch makes Jim beg for more "Harder, faster, please!"

Does he have the right to deny Jim what he wants?

He pushes in harder and faster. Pushes himself in so he can hear more of those sounds from his unknowing T'hy'la. Soon the walls of Kirk's insides tighten and dance around his cock and he comes, groaning and lightly latching his teeth into Jim's neck. This only makes Jim writhe harder against him, and Spock is still hard.

A tide of anticipation and happiness washes over him, even though they are emotions and therefore illogical, he finds himself contradicting himself – it was logical.

They have a long night ahead of them.


End file.
